היפה והחיה
by R.Lovett
Summary: סנייפ ולוקהרט מתערבים על יכולתו של לוקהרט לגרום לכל בחורה להתאהב בו.


תקופה: שנה שנייה בהוגוורטס

**כל הזכויות לדמויות הן לג'יי.קיי רולינג אין לי שום כוונה להרוויח על זה כסף**

גילדרוי לוקהרט היה רגיל לזה שנשים נופלות לרגליו וכששמע מסנייפ שיש אישה אחת שאין סיכוי שתיפול לרגליו במגדל הצפוני של הוגוורטס, הוא צחק, "כל אחת תיפול לרגלי אפילו המוזרה והמטופשת שבנשים..." הוא חשב לעצמו.

אמנם זה היה כך? הייתה אחת שלא נפלה לרגליו, הוא קרה לה סילביה, היא הייתה גדולה ממנו בכמה שנים, שניהם למדו ברייבנקלו, לשניהם חשבו שאין עתיד, הוא בגלל שהוא היה מרוכז בעצמו וסילביה? הייתה מעופפת מידי.  
>סילביה לא אהבה אותו, זה מה שהדליק אותו בה, היא הייתה היחידה שלא נפלה למראהו. על כל זה גילדרוי חשב במהלך ההליכה למגדל הצפוני.<p>

הנה, הוא הגיע למגדל הצפוני, אך איפה אותה אישה? היכן כיתתה? הוא שאל את עצמו כעבור דקה שתיים הוא שם לב לסולם חבלים. הוא עלה על הסולם ונכנס לכיתה. הכיתה הייתה בגוונים של אדום עם ריח חזק של לבנדר, היו שם הרבה פוכים ושולחנות זה הזכיר לו בית קפה ישן, אותו בית הקפה ש...

מה אתה עושה כאן חתיכת בוגד מסריח? עוף מפה, אתה מפריע לעין השלישית שלי!" אמר קול מאחוריו."  
>גילדרוי הסתובב, מי שצעק עליו לפני שנייה הייתה אישה, עגילי חישוק כסופים וגדולים נתלו מאוזניה, הרבה תליונים היו על צווארה וכך גם צמידים וטבעות על ידיה ואצבעותיה, חולצתה הייתה ארוכה בצבע ירוק אצה עם כל מיני כוכבים וירחים בכל מיני צבעים, השרוולים היו ארוכים ורפויים, החצאית שלה הייתה אדמדמה חומה מאובקת שהסתירה את רגליה, את פרצופה עיטר זוג משקפיים עגולים וענקיים שהעניקו לה מראה של זבוב זועם עם עיניה הכחולות, שפתיה היו קפוצות ודרוכות לתת מנת קללות עסיסית.<p>

"סילביה?" אמר גילדרוי ספק מאושר, ספק מופתע.

סילביה תקרא לדודה שלך, שמי הוא סיביל טרלוני, אידיוט שכמוך!" סיביל אמרה בקול כועס כשל לפרקון שלקחו לו את הכובע."

אני רואה שנשארת רווקה לא מבוקשת אחרי שעזבתי אותך, סיביל יקירתי, לא שוכחים את גילדרוי כל כך בקלות" גילדרוי נתן חיוך עוקץ ומתנשא."

"חתיכת ויולה גברית שכמותך איך אתה מעז? אתה זה שבגד בי עם כל-כך הרבה נשים, מה מצאתי בך תגיד לי? חתיכת אני לא יודעת מה!"

"אני 'בגדתי' בך כי לא יכולתי להתחייב למישהי אחת כל חיי... אבל אם תתני לי הזדמנות, עכשיו... אני מבטיח לך שזה יהיה שונה"

"אתה באמת חושב שאני ייפול לרגליך בכזאת קלות, הייתה מת פוצקרט" אמרה טרלוני ודחפה אותו על הרצפה בבוז.

ᇙᇙᇙᇙᇙᇙᇙ

"אז... גילדרוי הצלחת לכבוש את ליבה של הגברת טרלוני או אולי, לא היית הנפש התאומה לה עינה השלישית מייחלת כל כך" אמר סנייפ יום למחרת בחדר המורים כשחיוך מזלזל ולועג על פניו.

גילדרוי, שבאותו הזמן פיטפט עם מינרווה מקגונגל על כך שהציל כפר שלהם מדרקונית בתקופת היחום בעזרת קסם שינוי צורה פשוט השיב לסנייפ: "תתפלא ידידי היקר, אבל אני וסילב... אה... סיביל קבענו להיפגש עוד יומיים בפונדק שלושת המטאטאים" גילדרוי אמר את המילים האחרונות בעוצמה כזאת שכל החדר ישמע ועם החיוך חשוף השיניים הרגיל שלו.

"באמת? אם אני ישאל את סיביל על זה היא תענה אותו דבר או... שתגידי שדבר כזה לא היה ולא נברא? אמר סנייפ המסוקרן.

"כמובן סוורוס ידידי הטוב... רק חכה פה כמה דקות טובוש?" גילדרוי נראה לחוץ והוסיף: "ואם אני משקר כמו שאתה חושב אז אני יתפטר על המקום- ואם אני צודק אתה תעזור לי בהדגמה במועדון הדו קרב שאני מארגן לאור המצב הנוכחי"

לפני שסנייפ הגיב גילדרוי רץ למגדל הצפוני, נכנס בסערה לחדרה של סיביל ואמר בדרמטיות חסרת פחד: "סיביל אני צריך לדבר איתך בחוץ!"

סיביל שהייתה באמצע שוונג על חיזוי מותו של תלמיד בשם סדריק דיגורי אמרה לא ביובש: "אני מלמדת."

"זה לא יפריע לכיתה שלך, נכון?" גילדרוי אמר וקרץ לכמה תלמידות שצחקקו (אחת התעלפה)

"בסדר אם זה כל כך חשוב לך גילדרוי" אמרה בקול יבש.

גילדרוי וסיביל יצאו מהכיתה וכשהתרחקו מספיק מהכיתה גילדרוי התכנן בפניה: "תצאי איתי ביום שישי, פונדק שלושת המטאטאים בסביבות 6 בערב... בסדר?"

"למה שאני יצא איתך בדיוק? מה איבדתי שאני צריכה להגיע לללוקהרטלנד?"

"לוקהרטלנד, אהבתי" גיחך גילדרוי "מה? לא, לא, לא! את לא איבדת כלום... זה כדי להשפיל את סוורוס!" הוסיף בחשש

"מה לי ולהביס את סוורוס הוא לא עשה לי רע"

"הוא ירד על העין השלישית שלך"

"פונדק שלושת המטאטאים אמרת?"

"כן"

"ב-6 בערב אתה אומר?"

"אכן כן"

יום שישי?""

"ולא יום אחר"

"באמת ניבאתי שאני יסבול ביום שישי בשעה 6 בערב" אמרה טרלוני וחזרה בדרמתיות לכיתת הלימוד.

ỘỘỘỘỘỘ

יום שישי הגיע וכך גם השעה 6 בערב, גילדרוי סידר הכול בשביל הערב הזה, הוא הצליח לשכנע (בקלות) את מדאם רוזמרטה להעיף את כל הלקוחות בשעה הזאת ולעמעם את האורות בפונדק, הוא סידר שהלהקה האהובה על סיביל "הצל של הירח (להקה וולשית עתיקה)" תנגן שם את השירים האהובים עליה (חוץ משיר החתונה שלהם... הוא לא ידע אם זה טוב להשמיע אותו במצב השביר שלה), כוסות בדולח שחור (שאפשר להשיג רק במזרח הרחוק) ובקבוק שרי משובח. הוא עצמו התלבש בבגדים מהודרים ביותר (גלימה בצבע לילך עמוק מעוטר בפסי זהב, פפיון לבן פנינה ונעלי עור דרקון בצבע חום אדמדם עם שרוכים מזנב חד קרן שחור).

טרלוני נכנסה לפונדק, היא לבשה שמלה בצבע תכלת זרחני שהבליט את רזונה אך גם הבליט את יופיה שלה, העגילים שלה היו בצורת חוט ארוך שבסוף יש שני צריכי שח, היא הרכיבה עדיין את אותן משקפיים העגולים שלה אך הן נראו עליה שונה, פחות הגדילו את עיניה ויותר הבליטו את הכחול בעיניה, היא ענדה רק שני תליונים, אחד של שעון גדול בצורת שעון הביג-בן ועוד תליון שעון בצורת שעון מחוגים עתיק, הציפורניים שלה היו בצבע שני ושפתיה כתומות סגלגלות.

"סיביל שבי" אמר גילדרוי ובאותו הזמן סימן ל"הצל של הירח" לנגן.  
>"יופי, חושב שבעזרת הצל של הירח תחבוש את ליבי... אידיוט" מלמלה סיביל.<p>

"לא וכלל לא סביל... זוכרת שנת 74? היינו בבית קפה קטן בקופרדס גראדן? שאמרתי לך שאני רוצה להקדיש לך שיר... ואת אמרת שאת רוצה להתגרש... זה השיר.."

גילדרוי התחיל לשיר

*הסיפור שלי הוא קצת מוזר *  
>על בחורה שלא מזמן הכרתי<br>ואותה אני פוגש בבר כל לילה  
>והיא היתה יפה קצת משונה<br>וגם הכוכבים דולקים על אש קטנה

אז יצאנו יחד לבלות  
>בלונה-פארק גלגל ענק לא די לה<br>למיטה הספקנו לעלות בלילה  
>היא הייתה יפה קצת משונה<br>וגם הכוכבים דולקים על אש קטנה

הסיפור שלי הוא קצת מוזר  
>על בחורה שלא מזמן הכרתי<br>ואותה אני פוגש בבר כל לילה  
>והיא הייתה מזן מוזר מזן<br>כי את הכסף היא דרשה במזומן

בסוף השיר גילדרוי אמר: "את משונה, מוזרה, חסרת טאקט אבל את יפה אני מצטערת שפגעתי בך"  
>סיביל הלכה אליו רכנה את ידיה על עורפו ונישקה אותו. "הצלחת אידיוט, נפלתי כמו כל אישה אחרת לרגליך... כנראה לצערי הרב אתה הנפש התאומה שלי" היא אמרה וחזרה לנשק אותו.<p>

בסוף הערב הוא הבטיח לבקר אותה כל יום במגדל הצפוני מה שלא עשה, גם כשכל המורים התבקשו להגן הוגוורטס הוא לא אמר לה כלום, אפילו שהוא עבר על פניה...

בסוף הוא איבד את הזיכרון שלו "מגיע לו" חשבה טרלוני, בכל זאת כל יום בשבוע היא מבקרת אותו בקדוש מנגו... כי אולי הוא באמת היה הנפש התאומה שלה.

וכמו בפעם הראשונה שהיא נפגעה ממנו היא חשבה שהזיכרון שלו יחזור מאותו יום שנפגשו אך לא, היא הייתה החיה והוא היה היפה... זה לא הולך בעולם שלהם, או בכל עולם אחר.


End file.
